


You’re to weak for that

by NutMeg21



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, financial abuse, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutMeg21/pseuds/NutMeg21
Summary: When Steve and Tony got together after the battle of New York everything was perfect. Tony loved and cared about Steve, he helped him adjust to the 21st century, and Steve helped Tony become a little less dependent on his technology. A year after the battle of New York Steve and Tony got married. It was perfect at first, although little things started to annoy Tony everything else was fine. But then one day the Honeymoon phase came to an end…





	You’re to weak for that

When the Honeymoon ends

 

Steve was on his way back home to Avengers tower after a long day of helping Shield and busting Hydra agents with Natasha, who was still at Shield HQ. He was looking forward to seeing his husband of three months and the other Avengers. Steve thought it was great living with everyone. He never felt lonely in this scary new world thanks to everyone. As he pulled his bike into the garage of the tower he went up the elevator to see that Clint and Bruce were sitting there playing chess. “God damn it Banner this game is impossible” Clint said furrowing his brows. Steve let out a small chuckle causing the pair to turn and look at Steve. “Hey guys. How’s your game going?” Barton simply let out a growl making Bruce laugh, “Don’t mind him. Bruce said. He’s just angry ‘cus he’s losing” “Shove it Banner!” Clint replied. Steve just laughed and said “Well I don’t want to get in the way of… whatever this is. Do you guys know where Tony is?” Jarvis than chimed in “Mr. Stark is in the lab Mr. Rogers and he wishes to see you at your earliest convenience.” Thanks Jarvis! Well looks like I’m going to the lab, later guys. “Later Steve! Now where were we? Bruce said pondering his next move.

Steve entered the lab to see that his husband was busy fixing something for his suit. “Hey Tony I’m here! Steve yelled hoping that Tony would hear him over the sound of him building. Hello Rogers, nice to see that you’re well. Tony scoffed looking him up and down. “Same to you babe. But why wouldn’t I be well?” Steve asked. “Well I just assumed that after a long day of whoring around with Black Widow you might tired!” Steve was taken aback “See you’re not even denying it because you know it’s true!” Tony why would you think that? I would never cheat on you! “Oh like Hell you wouldn’t!” Tony yelled then marched up to Steve. “I see the way she looks at you.” And the way you never stop her… Tony suddenly hit Steve across the face with the wrench he was holding. Steve was shocked. Sure he and Tony had their fights but he never thought he would hit him “Oh god baby I’m so sorry” Tony then reached for Steve's face, which now had a bruise forming. “I’ll never do this again I swear” Steve didn’t know what to say or do. “Tony it’s ok I forgive you” I’ll try to avoid Nat for a bit so she’ll get the message, just… Don’t do that again please.” “I swear I’ll never harm a hair on your head again Tony promised. Little did Steve know that promise would be broken several times.


End file.
